Malivore
}} Malivore, also known as Eater of the Dark was a golem created from black magic capable of consuming supernaturals and humans. The original three species that were instrumental in its creation however can not be harmed by it. The golem can consume supernaturals and humans into a dark, purgatorial-like, "hell" dimension designed to cleanse the earth of "monsters". Once contained within Malivore, the creatures existence are wiped form the collective conscience and mainly remembers as myths and folk lore. When Malivore was contained and returned to it's natural state, a black pit, it retained Malivore's properties capable of consuming supernatural and human beings. What remains of Malivore, the black pit that acts as a portal to its dark dimension, is located in what is now known as Fort Valley, Georgia. Early History Around a millennia ago, in certain parts of the world, there were monsters. And in one region there was no monster more terrifying than dragons. No other supernatural faction was any match for dragons on their own, so an unholy alliance was formed. A witch, a werewolf, and a vampire, the "Triad", combined their blood, using black magic to create a golem capable of consuming the dragons. The spell, however, also made it unable to harm witches, werewolves, or vampires. When the dragons, in human form, returned to collect the treasure from all the villages they had attacked, Malivore was waiting for them; it took them and consumed them, swallowing them into an endless space inside itself. With each monster's DNA it absorbed, it evolved and became sentient - truly alive. Once the region was cleared of all the monsters, the Triad wanted to return him back to mud and since they were the ones who created him, only they could destroy him by wiping away the symbol on his forehead. However, Malivore betrayed his creators and made a deal with all the humans he'd saved. The humans set the creature free to wander the earth and continue consuming, erasing all memory that the monsters ever existed. But over time, he realized he was alone and fashioned beings like him; his children. However, the beings that were created were imperfect and flawed and none of them had his powers. They all had weaknesses and all were sterile, unable to reproduce and continue his legacy. Malivore was created to be the only one of his kind and was never intended to be a species or have a bloodline of his own. One of his children, however, the being that would become known as Ryan Clarke would eventually betray his creator. He told the descendants of his original worshipers, a secret society, of his attempts to create a lineage, how he was violating Nature by trying to birth a new species. Ryan led them to Malivore and witches, who used black magic and three artifacts, trapped him and dissolved him, returning him to his natural state - a black pit. The three locks keep Malivore bound, unable to take form, while the pit retained the same properties as Malivore. Within a few years, the secret society grew into a business; Triad Industries - keeping the world safe from all the things that go bump in the night. Eventually, the power corrupted them and "monsters" became whoever they didn't like. Ryan believed that revenge on Malivore would feel sweeter, but it didn't, so he returned himself to Malivore but there was only darkness. As Ryan yelled and screamed, Malivore would not answer him. He let Ryan sit in silence, punishing him for decades until Malivore released him. Ryan would come to learn that as more humans were thrown into the pit, Malivore absorbed enough of their genetic material to be able to reproduce. When Triad betrayed Seylah Chelon, Malivore had mercy on her and sent her back carrying her son. He would eventually send back Ryan to find Landon because he is of Malivore's blood and the only one who can set him free. Throughout Legacies Series Season One In Malivore, one of the creatures sent back from Malivore in an attempt to retrieve the knife was a dryad. Dorian Williams and Alaric Saltzman made a deal with her and she told them about Malivore. In Death Keeps Knocking On My Door, the Necromancer was the latest in a string of monsters to come for the knife. Initially, he worked with Hope to learn what happened to his legacy and why he wasn't remembered, but in the end, he screwed them over and returned the knife back to Malivore destroying it in the process. In Maybe I Should Start From The End, Landon's mother, Seylah Chelon, revealed more information about Malivore and the organization that guards its portal. Hope, Alaric and Landon, track another monster, what Alaric called a "Mer-Man", to Triad Industries, where it attempted to return Seylah's anubian urn. Upon entering the compound, the creature set off a bomb and was destroyed upon impact. The urn survived, however, and was taken back to the Boarding School by Hope, unaware of why she retained memories of Seylah while Landon and Alaric did not. In There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True, Ablah returned from Malivore to grant Lizzie Saltzman's deepest desires. At first, Lizzie abused her wishes, first wishing that Hope Mikaelson never attended the school, second, that her parents never opened the school, and later that Hope was never born. After realizing the danger of such wishes, Lizzie used her fourth wish to recall her previous ones by wishing that Ablah never ended up trapped in Malivore, and thus they never met. It is unknown how this wish worked, and if the memories of Ablah returned to the world. Personality Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Weaknesses Beings Trapped Within Malivore *Unnamed Dragon Girl † *Unnamed Arachne † *Unnamed Dryad † *The Necromancer † (Formerly; Found Peace) *Shadow Man † *Mer-Man † *Unnamed Oneiros † *Unicorns † *Unnamed Mummy † *Ryan Clarke (Formerly) *Unidentified creatures † *Seylah Chelon *Unnamed humans Relationships Appearances Season One *''Malivore'' (Mentioned) *''Death Keeps Knocking On My Door'' (Portal) *''Maybe I Should Start From The End'' (Portal) *''There's A World Where Your Dreams Came True'' (Mentioned) *''I'll Tell You a Story'' (Portal/Flashback) Name Trivia Gallery LGC115-042-Ancient Vampire-Ancient Witch-Golem Malivore-Ancient Werewolf.png LGC115-044-Golem Malivore.png LGC115-046-Golem Malivore.png LGC115-047-Golem Malivore-Dragon Lady.png LGC115-057-Golem-Drawing.png LGC115-060-Golem Malivore~Ancient Witch.png LGC115-061-Golem Malivore.png LGC115-062~Ryan-Golem Malivore.png LGC115-072-Golem Malivore.png LGC115-088~Ryan~Golem Malivore-Drawing.png LGC115-090-Golem Malivore~Witches.png LGC115-093~Landon-Ryan-Malivore.png LGC115-116-Ryan-Malivore.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season One Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Dimensions Category:Locations Category:Witchcraft